Un psicópata en la colmena
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Continuación de la historia "Un psicópata en Equestria" y "Pezuña garra y mano" El pueblo changeling se encuentra en una posición delicada desde hace ya tiempo. Chrysalys decide poner en plan un ultimo esquema para salvar a sus súbditos. Claro que no es la única que tiene planes para su colmena.
1. Monarca de un reino en decadencia

**Monarca de un reino en decadencia**

La reina de uno de los pueblos más particulares de este lado del mundo se encuentra insomne en la cámara destinada a ser su recinto. Ya desde hace semanas Chrysalys ha notado la situación en la que su pueblo se encuentra. No es el hambre no, es un enemigo mucho más sutil, mucho más peligroso.

Y yo sé que ella lo sabe. ¿No sería egoísta de mi parte no darle una pezuña? Claro que lo seria, pero más que egoísta seria sencillamente aburrido. Además ella jamás aceptaría una pezuña como ayuda. Por suerte para mi yo no tengo pezuñas, las garras son más mi estilo. Pero tampoco creo que ella las acepte, sin contar que tengo prohibido intervenir directamente… por otro lado nada me prohibió darle una _mano_.

Así comenzaron los eventos que planeo contarles para que en sus mentes sean recordados con mucha más fidelidad que la que poseerán en este mundo. Les contare esta historia como solo este draconequus puede hacerlo.

Todo comienza en el momento en que decidí darle una idea a alguien que ciertamente necesitaba una y solo eso fue necesario.

* * *

Han pasado poco más de dos años desde la invasión a Canterlot. No dejo de culparme de su fracaso. Fue mi idea, mi responsabilidad como líder, mi culpa. Debí poner más cuidado en evitar que Cadence escapara, debí atrapar a la portadora de la magia en un sitio donde no pudiese encontrarse con la princesa… Es el peso que como reina cargo, cada error que cometo es pagado por mi pueblo… la colmena no merece esta situación… mi pueblo merece algo mejor.

Para suerte de mi gente parece que los problemas en Equestria no han dejado de aparecer. Hace un año Discord escapo, no es necesario estar cerca de Canterlot para notarlo. Alguien logro atraparlo de nuevo, de seguro las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos volvieron a hacer lo suyo. Quizá es para lo único que sean útiles.

Todos le temen al día en que el caos se libera, nosotros no. Cuando el draconequus fue capturado nuevamente y todos estaban lamiéndose las heridas la colmena actuó bajo mi mando. El desorden provocado por ese evento nos permitió infiltrarnos aunque sea un poco en Equestria. Siempre es más fácil usurpar el puesto de alguien después de un desastre.

No fue demasiado pero tener un par de identidades que usurpar permitió a mi pueblo sobrevivir un poco más. Y no solo eso, pareciera que el destino se niega a dejarnos desaparecer. Un nuevo reino apareció de la misma nada hace unos meses. Un reino de equinos de cristal, una oportunidad más. Un nuevo pueblo, una nueva ruta de transporte, una enorme cantidad de rostros nuevos que tomar.

Nos estabilizamos… la colmena no es ni de cerca tan fuerte como merece ser, aun muchos de mis súbditos pasan hambre. Las identidades que logramos usurpar están lejos de nuestras tierras y es difícil rotar nuestras fuerzas para permitir a todos alimentarnos. Es difícil pero es posible.  
Nos organizamos, planeamos y sobrevivimos. Quizá hoy no seamos fuertes pero aunque nos quiten nuestra fuerza nadie nos quita nuestro orgullo. Vivimos, viviremos. Nos adaptamos, nuestra perseverancia no tiene igual en este mundo, tampoco nuestro potencial.

Pero esas son solo palabras, la colmena pasa por una época estática, mi pueblo necesita mucho más que solo comida. Nuestro enemigo no es el hambre sino la falta de ambición.

La colmena necesita un plan, necesita un proyecto. Necesitamos una sensación de progreso, acciones que nos recuerden el porque nos enorgullecemos de ser colmena.

Y ese es mi deber. La colmena necesita buen liderazgo, necesita de su reina, necesita de mí. Necesitamos un nuevo plan para tomar lo que merecemos. Una nueva forma de tomar Equestria. Paso horas buscando y pensando en alguna debilidad en sus defensas. No encuentro un método suficientemente discreto, suficientemente seguro, no puedo hacer pasar a mi gente por un fracaso más.

_Everfree._

¿Everfree? Es verdad que ese condenado bosque está en el centro de Equestria y carece de vigilancia, pero nadie lo vigila por un buen motivo. Es indómito, es peligroso, no estamos en condiciones de movernos en esas zonas en gran escala. Ni siquiera es posible estar allí por mucho tiempo sin caer.

_Mientes._

Salvo por Brokewing… el sobrevivió en el bosque… pero hasta el admite que vivir en el bosque es una pésima idea. Kilometros y kilómetros de territorio hostil sin ninguna fuente de alimento ni rastro de vida inteligente. Aunque lográramos estar en el sus fronteras son vigiladas por las tropas de Equestria, no habría modo de salir de él sin ser notados. No hay nada ni nadie de valor allí.

_Mientes._

Esa criatura… la criatura que trajo consigo Brokewing… Un mono imbécil que critica mis métodos sin conocimiento de lo que la colmena significa para mí. De lo que la colmena es para todos nosotros. Tuvo el descaro de sugerir paz. ¡PAZ!

¿Paz con Celestia? ¿Con esa excusa de dios? ¿Con esa traidora? ¿Con sus ciegos seguidores?

Inaceptable, no existe tal cosa como la paz, la colmena no necesita paz, Equestria no merece paz. Es por sus persecuciones que siempre hemos sido un reino oculto. Antes la muerte que la paz… ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para creer que tal cosa es posible?

_Él_

Él… él es lo suficientemente estúpido para creerlo. Él es la debilidad, él es la falla de seguridad en Equestria. Él puede ser nuestra puerta de entrada. Por supuesto… ahí está nuestra chance. Solo hay que utilizarla bien, conocer mejor la situación, crear un plan de ataque. Es posible, esa criatura será nuestro as bajo la manga. Cuestión de jugarlo bien.

La colmena necesita un proyecto, la colmena necesita un plan, la colmena necesita un líder, necesita de mí. Hoy la colmena puede utilizar un método distinto.

* * *

Y así mis queridos humanos es como desatas el caos con solo cuatro palabras…

**Notas de autor:**

He vuelto. Esta historia y todas las demás van a volver a sus esquemas regulares de publicación. Soy consciente de que aun debo un fic sobre Spike y ese está en producción.

En el remoto caso de que estés leyendo esto sin haber leido "Un psicopata en equestria" y "Pezuña garra y mano" te aconsejo darles una lectura. Incluso tengo planeado re- escribir los capítulos de la primer obra mencionada.

Sobre esta historia en particular ya está planeada casi por completo y como siempre empiezo prometiendo que esta historia será publicada en su totalidad. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya irán apareciendo más personajes. Aún estamos en las introducciones.


	2. Dos años en casa

**Dos años en casa**

Seamos honestos, para haber desaparecido del mundo en el que viví la mayoría de mi vida y aparecer aquí siendo el único humano en este planeta… tengo la mejor suerte posible. Y hoy se cumplen dos años desde el primer día en el que puse un pie en este, mi mundo… y eso solo puede significar una cosa…

-¡FIEEEEEEEEESTA!

El grito de Pinkie se escucha por todo el pueblo. Estamos en sugarcube corner, ella, yo y una multitud de ponies que no tienen intención de perderse una celebración. Y durante el último año ha habido múltiples motivos para festejar.

Camino entre comestibles y preparados recibiendo alguna que otra felicitación por mi llegada aquí. Casi todos están presentes. Todos salvo Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Spike. No les guardo ningún rencor ni me generan molestia alguna, y no solo porque no pueda ser así, sé que ellos han estado ocupados estos últimos meses.

Rainbow Dash se ha ausentado de Ponyville en varias ocasiones desde que se unió a la academia wonderbolt. Y Twilight y Spike han estado con las pezuñas ocupadas desde que la ahora alicornio asumió la posición de princesa… eso no me lo vi venir, nadie se lo vio venir.

Pero tantas cosas han ocurrido que no había forma de que me imagine, desde la aparición de un reino de la mismísima nada hasta la clonación masiva de mi pony especial. Si… Pinkie logro clonarse a sí misma y casi destruye Ponyville en el proceso… demasiadas historias raras durante el último año pero creo que esas son las más relevantes.

Ah, tampoco está hoy conmigo la princesa Luna, hemos mantenido un contacto regular y sigue siendo una de mis amigas más preciadas. Admito que hablamos menos pero eso se debe a que he estado dormido durante las noches.

Pero bueno, suficiente de hablar de los ausentes, no quiero ser así de negativo. Saludo a Applejack y a Rarity quienes estaban discutiendo sobre la manera más adecuada para consumir un pastel. La portadora de la honestidad no ha cambiado mucho, las tradiciones de la familia Apple son algo tan sólido como las raíces de sus manzanales.  
Por otro lado Rarity y sus proyectos son tan cambiantes como la moda. Ha crecido mucho en su negocio y luego de unos meses de colaborar con Spike logro convencerlo de que compartiera sus talentos con el resto del grupo. Ese día fue gracioso, creí que al pequeño dragón se moriría de nervios. Por suerte todo salió bien.

Fluttershy y Angel llegan tarde, de seguro la portadora de la bondad se distrajo cuidando de alguno de sus tantos animales. La pegaso ha mejorado sus conocimientos este último año, gano una considerable fama en Ponyville y no es nada raro que los habitantes del pueblo le pidan ayuda con sus mascotas.

Sobre su lomo viene ese endemoniado conejo, una bola de egoísmos y humor negro rodeada de pelo blanco. Me cae bien.

Quizá debería contar entre los ausentes a Discord… pero con Discord nunca se sabe, quizá esta debajo de la suela de mis zapatos. Hablando de este sujeto el entablo una amistad bastante atípica con la pegaso amarilla. Aun casi nadie confía en el así que tener la amistad de Fluttershy parece haberlo ayudado a adaptarse a este mundo. A decir verdad creo que los únicos amigos y seres que confían en el somos Fluttershy y yo. Ella porque considera que confiar en un amigo es correcto, y yo porque confío en que esta virtualmente preso por el acuerdo con Celestia.

No creo que este reformado ni nada por el estilo, ese sujeto tiene un sentido muy torcido de la diversión y yo lo comprendo. Me conformo con que no quiera dominar el mundo.

Y por supuesto, presente aquí organizando este monstruo de festejo está el pony más importante de mi vida.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Me pregunta la pony en cuestión.

-Estoy recordando los últimos años.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Que no te di las gracias por la fiesta.- Pongo una mano en sus crines y las despeino a modo de broma. Ella sonríe y luego de un instante sus crines retornan a su posición original como por arte de magia.

-¡No tienes que agradecerme tonto! Yo también festejo que hayas llegado. ¿De por cierto viste a Gummy?

-No. ¿Lo trajiste a la fiesta? Creí que no le caía bien.

-Es un lagarto celoso, ya se le va a pasar. ¡Tengo que buscarlo antes que alguien lo encuentre en la torta!- Grita esto último y se retira saltando entre los demás ponies.

Sé que no lo digo suficiente pero en realidad adoro a este pony. Hemos tenido nuestras dificultades pero logramos superarlas. Sería una total falsedad decir que existe un motivo por el que funcionamos, si tal cosa como un motivo existe son muchos.

Cuando ella siente tanto que la depresión la aleja de la realidad yo puedo ayudarle porque, a mi modo, estoy loco. Y cuando yo pienso tanto que no puedo ver las cosas como son es su particular locura la que me regresa a Equestria.

Quisiera creer que ella ha aprendido algo de mí pero eso no lo sé, lo que si he notado es que yo aprendo mucho de su hiperactiva y alegre forma de actuar. Algo que pocos saben es que Pinkie no festeja todos los días. Es algo mucho más significativo, ella encuentra algo por lo que merezca festejar cada día.

Y eso es algo que aprendí de ella, cada día tiene algo por lo que merece la pena ser feliz y compartir esta alegría.

La fiesta continúa con una variedad de juegos y bocadillos, Pinkie ha mejorado sus habilidades culinarias pero todos sabemos que es mejor alejarnos de cualquier alimento que parezca una nueva receta.

Hoy festejo, no solo mí llegada a Equestria sino festejo que han pasado dos meses desde la última pesadilla. Solo Pinkie sabe de ello pero la verdad es que Discord desarmo mi cabeza mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Me he despertado afectado más veces de las que puedo contar el último año. Cada sueño es solo otro fragmento de caos que creí haber olvidado y mi inconsciente se niega a dejarlo así.

En fin, dos meses desde la última vez que sufro los efectos colaterales de jugar a los acertijos con un espíritu inmortal. Es motivo suficiente para festejar. Además hace poco más de un mes abrí mi servicio de mensajería y correo a través de Everfree. Aun no gana suficiente fama pero es cuestión de tiempo. Siempre puedo vender gemas a Rarity cuando el negocio está bajo.

El año pasado ha sido demasiado bueno, la verdad que he estado contento, demasiado contento… y quizá es por el tiempo que viví en la tierra pero estar tan bien… pues aburre…

No se malentienda, no haría nada por romper estos tiempos de paz, los disfruto pero creo… creo que falta algo… sin un problema por solucionar, sin estar metido en un problema… pues no me siento muy humano. Creo que los humanos no existen para estar totalmente felices, incluso la alegría nos incomoda. O quizá es algo solo mío.

Como sea. NO. Ese no es el modo correcto de pensar. Inaceptable, no no y no.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando acallar mis pensamientos.

Mejor regreso a la fiesta.

* * *

Una vez terminada la fiesta como es costumbre después de cada fiesta de Pinkie me quedo a limpiar el desastre con ella. No solo es necesario sino que es gran parte del tiempo que pasamos a solas. Ella es un pony que naturalmente se rodea de muchos otros asi que nos arreglamos de este modo para disfrutar de un tiempo solo los dos.

Obvio no es el único tiempo que pasamos a solas pero son estas las ocasiones que no tenemos que planear de antemano. No es que planear cosas con anterioridad sea un problema para ninguno de los dos.

Luego de organizar las cosas los dos quedamos agotados y sentados en el suelo de Suagarcube corner.

-¿Te dije hoy que eres el mejor pony que puede existir?

-Podrías repetirlo más a menudo.- Responde Pinkie con un tono agudo para luego apoyarse sobre mi costado.- Hoy festeje algo importante. Estoy muy muy muy feliz de que hayas venido a Equestria.

-Y yo también… gracias por la fiesta.

-¡Que no tienes que agradecerme tonto!

La rodeo con uno de mis brazos y beso su frente, admito que tanto tiempo en paz se siente antinatural… pero aun así. Estoy feliz con estos momentos, con estos y con otros tantos más. No los cambiaría por nada. Pero como mi cerebro diría eso no quita que soy una criatura que se haya a gusto en el conflicto.

Aun así basta con ver la sonrisa de Pinkie para estar seguro de que quiero verla sonreir otra vez. Y no hay cosa que pueda valer más.

* * *

Luego de una media hora me despido y ya apenas entrada la noche camino por el bosque a mi refugio. No, ya no es un refugio, es mi casa, la he mejorado este año y considerando las tantas noches que pase aquí es injusto llamarla de otro modo.

Everfree sigue siendo el lugar en el que más me siento a gusto y sigue siendo un lugar tan peligroso como amable. Está de más decir que no pude vivir en el mientras mi pierna estaba débil pero no bien pude caminar sin ayuda de un bastón regrese al bosque que adoro.

Llegando a mi hogar noto que el bosque está demasiado silencioso, a unos metros del claro vislumbro la puerta abierta. No la deje así, nunca la deje así desde que instale un cerrojo. Me acerco con cuidado para no alertar a lo que sea que este adentro.

Fracaso, sea lo que sea me escucho y escucho los ruidos de eso moviéndose dentro.

Veo desde el interior de mi casa salir una serie de sombras a penas distinguibles bajo la luz de la luna. Una vez que ya han salido 8 de estas las identifico como changelings. Una última figura mucho más grande sale desde adentro. La reina Chrysalys.

-Hey Razón… tenemos que hablar.- Habla la monarca.

Veo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de no estar rodeado. Todos los changelings están en frente mío. De reojo veo un bulto entre los arboles detrás de mis inesperados visitantes.  
Viéndolo mejor reconozco a Discord que sostiene un cartel apenas legible. "Esta es nuestra escena… diviértete"

_Un pueblo hambriento, un pedido de Discord y una oportunidad de molestar a Celestia. ¿Necesitas otra razón para aceptar la oferta?_

Escucho la voz de mi cerebro. Hace tiempo que no la oía. Y la verdad es que si, necesitaría otra razón.

_Estas aburrido. Ahí tienes otra razón. Piénsalo… no estás buscando conflictos… estas buscando solucionarlos._

Una sonrisa muy honesta se dibuja en mi rostro antes de responder.

-¿Hablar? Me gusta hablar. Soy bueno hablando. Hablemos.

Sonrío mientras respondo…. Parece que nunca me aburriré en este mundo.

**Nota de autor:**

Muy bien. Segundo capitulo ya. Por lo que se irán imaginando esta historia transcurrirá entre el final de la tercer temporada y el inicio de la cuarta. De por cierto no tomo en consideración los comics.  
Gracias por leerme.


	3. Aquel que volvió

**Aquel que volvió**

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que regrese con la colmena. Hemos progresado desde ese momento.

Nunca creí que lograría reunirme con mi pueblo, que volvería al servicio de mi reina. Menos me hubiera creído el modo en el que regresé. De no ser porque efectivamente ocurrió jamás lo consideraría posible.

Devuelto a mi hogar por las palabras de un alienígena y, a mi parecer lo más sorprendente, el poder de un dios, no solo un dios sino también una líder de un reino al que ataque. No entendí porque, no entiendo por qué mi vida fue perdonada, porque se me permitió volver. Esa diosa tampoco intervino durante aquella invasión que terminó en fracaso. ¿Es una traidora a su reino?

Dudas como esas me han perseguido desde entonces. Aun así estoy más que alegre de haber vuelto a mi gente.

Y mis vivencias en ese condenado bosque en el que me vi forzado a vivir han vuelto como algo útil a la colmena. Todos aquí tenemos una función, la colmena nos necesita a todos, nos necesita en nuestros puestos, nos necesita dispuestos, organizados, obedientes.

Todo lo que aprendí en mi tiempo en el bosque me dio una nueva función por orden de mi reina. Soy un capitán para misiones de infiltración, ocasional guía para esos momentos en los que tenemos que atravesar el bosque.

Aun así alejo a aquellos bajo mi cuidado de las zonas más profundas del mismo. Por las malas he aprendido que esos árboles esconden muchas cosas que podrían hacernos la existencia difícil.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando mi reina me dice que tendré que llevar un grupo de nuestros hermanos a través del centro mismo de esas endemoniadas arboledas. No solo eso, debo llevarla a ella.

Por un motivo ella es la líder, todos cumplimos una función, todos somos necesarios para la colmena, y si ella dice que la colmena necesita atravesar Everfree entonces así será.

Aun así pregunte el porqué. ¿Qué merecía el riesgo? La respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, íbamos en búsqueda de la criatura que me regresó aquí. Iba a ser nuestra puerta a Equestria.

Nuestro reino retoma la ofensiva. Este último año dedicado a obtener identidades, a crear contactos en las ciudades de Equestria. Era ya necesario dar un paso adelante. Y por supuesto que nuestra reina lo había planeado.

Es un honor servirle, es un honor ser útil a la colmena. Mi pueblo necesita de este nuevo proyecto, mi reina necesita de mi guía. Y cuando la colmena necesita de uno de sus miembros este siempre está a la altura.

Como sea no pude detenerme de sugerir a mi reina una ruta alternativa. Atravesar el bosque directamente es algo que no aconsejo. Sería mejor bordearlo hasta reducir el trayecto por áreas profundas. Chrysalys no me defrauda, toma mi consejo para evitar riesgos para nosotros sus súbditos.

El viaje nos tomó tres días, solo uno de ellos lo pasamos en lo profundo de Everfree. Doce hermanos, mi reina y yo. La seguridad siempre viene en números, aun así la seguridad es solo una ilusión aquí.  
Llegamos al sitio donde fui capturado por Razón, desde allí me fue más sencillo ubicarme, antes de que las horas de luz se acaben llegamos a las cercanías de Ponyville, el bosque es distinto aquí, distinto a como lo recuerdo. Ahora una serie de caminos se extienden a través de él. Esto no parece obra de la flora y fauna local. Equestria le teme demasiado al bosque para hacerle esto. Solo puede ser obra de él.

Siguiendo un camino llegamos a una construcción demasiado extraña, nada propia de Equestria, las huellas alrededor de la zona son extrañas, las reconozco como propias de la criatura que conocí hace un año y medio.

Informo de esto a mi reina. Ella decide que esperemos por él aquí ya que este parece ser su refugio. Destruimos el cerrojo e ingresamos a esta construcción para ocultarnos y refugiarnos del bosque.

Todos los presentes muestran cierto nivel de ansias, de nerviosismo, saben que están por encontrarse con una criatura extraña. No sé si lo demuestro pero también me encuentro curioso de verle.

Un asunto diferente es nuestra líder. Ella se encuentra quieta, con un brillo único en su mirada. Como si analizara el futuro, como si hoy se diera el primer paso en un plan que solo ella conoce. Un plan en el que confió. Un plan en el que todos confiamos. Un plan que necesitamos.

Cuando escuchamos pasos comenzamos a retirarnos de este lugar. Salgo de este refugio antes que Chrysalys. Ella habla, directo al grano.

Ahora me encuentro con mi mirada fija en la criatura frente a mí. Se ve diferente, pero actúa del mismo modo que recuerdo de él. No mira a mi reina, no nos mira a nosotros, esta observando toda la situación, todos los alrededores.

Luego sonríe, una sonrisa que reconozco, esa mueca que vi antes de que me capturara. Y un brillo en los ojos, un brillo aterradoramente similar al de nuestra reina.

-¿Hablar? Me gusta hablar. Soy bueno hablando. Hablemos.

Algo está pasando aquí, algo que aun no comprendo. Pero no es por nada que confió en mi reina.


	4. Negociaciones

**Negociaciones**

-Hablemos... De hecho, pasen a mi hogar. No es que no lo hayan hecho antes pero de seguro estaremos más cómodos dentro- El mono calvo camina hasta la puerta de lo que llama hogar y me invita a mí y a mis súbditos a ingresar. Algo en sus palabras no me agrada, levanta sospechas en mí. Aun así puedo respetar que mantenga el porte.

Por supuesto que yo soy la primera en entrar. Mis subordinados me siguen.  
El refugio del humano es espacioso. Bastante para solo albergarlo a él, a pesar de eso no parece que otro ser habite aquí. El sitio está ligeramente desordenado debido a nuestra intrusión. No encontramos nada llamativo. Solo un montón de herramientas para trabajar la madera, todas gastadas por su uso, eso y un bastón con empuñadura envuelta en tela.

-Creería que siendo usted la que me busca sería correcto que me informe que pretende de mí, su alteza.- Habla la criatura mientras todos los presentes nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa de escasa estatura.

-Estamos aquí porque he considerado tu oferta.

El primate se muestra sorprendido. No hay caso en negar que sea la colmena la que necesita hoy de sus recursos. Pero eso no quita que no aceptaremos un trato desfavorable.

-¿En serio? ¿Has considerado la paz con Equestria?

La sola pregunta me irrita, pero ningún changeling llega lejos sin saber ocultar las emociones.

-Mi pueblo está pasando hambre. Y no podemos seguir en nuestro camino sin cambiar. Tenemos que hacer algo. Y ciertamente no tenemos demasiados aliados. Normalmente no los necesitaríamos pero nuestro proyecto actual los requiere.- Miento, o más bien modifico la verdad. Espero por un instante mirando a los ojos a este fenómeno que parece calcular su respuesta.

-Entonces acudes al humano correcto. Te garantizo que puedo darle paz y alimentos a tu reino, puedo darles acceso a Equestria y paz en ella.

¿Así de simple? Tan poco le resulta a este… humano… aseverar tal cosa. ¿Tan escasas les parecen las necesidades de mi reino? ¿En realidad cree que la paz entre nosotros es algo tan sencillo?... No sé si me encuentro frente a un estratega o frente a un iluso. Sé que cualquiera de los dos podría resultar útil a mi pueblo.

-Grandes palabras para ser solo un mono en frente de un conflicto tan grande con una nación aún más grande. Comprenderás que tu propuesta no incluyo ningún detalle. ¿Cómo piensas que afrontemos semejante hazaña?

-Magia de humano.

Responde con velocidad. Tonterías, no importa cuán poderoso seas no existe un poder tan grande como para afirmar eso.

-Si existiera una magia tan poderosa como para decidir el resultado de los conflictos. ¿Por qué no la has usado hasta ahora?

-No es literalmente magia, digamos que cuando hablo con alguien suelo salirme con la mía. Consideraste la paz que te ofrecí después de todo ¿No?

No, no la considero. Así que si ya aquello de lo que se jacta es un error. Parece que estoy frente a un iluso.

-Sigues sin darme detalles Razón.

-Necesitaría tiempo su alteza. Tiempo para mover mis hilos en Equestria. Tiempo para analizar las reacciones del pueblo, de las gobernantes. Tiempo para considerar el mejor modo de aproximarnos a las negociaciones… Como tú dices es una hazaña grande y como toda necesita de tiempo para planearla.

Quizá saque mis conclusiones demasiado temprano. Tengo que tener más cuidado alrededor de este mono.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecernos?

-Con suficiente tiempo podría hacer que tu pueblo entre a Canterlot por la puerta delantera sin derramar una sola gota de sangre de ninguno de los dos bandos.- Nuevamente responde certero y confiado de sus palabras. ¿Quién se cree que es? No hay modo de que eso sea cierto. Incluso si tuviese la influencia de la que presume.

-Prometes demasiado. Y no tienes por qué ayudarnos… Nadie es tan caritativo. ¿Qué deseas a cambio? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Sabia es tu duda. Y es verdad. Quiero algo a cambio. No es demasiado. Pero tengo un interés personal.- Por supuesto que había algo. Siempre hay algo. Nada es libre de precio.

-Habla.

-Es parte de lo que necesito para lograr este emprendimiento. Quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes. Con la colmena. Quiero conocer la colmena, su cultura. Quiero servirle y formar parte de ella al menos temporalmente mientras progreso en mis acciones para asegurar una transición suave a la convivencia.- Me contesta con aire de curiosidad.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo?- La pregunta es retórica. Por supuesto que él no tiene idea de lo que está pidiendo.

-Explícame si dudas de mi juicio.

-Puedo permitirte que convivas con nosotros. Pero ser parte de la colmena es más que simplemente estar con nosotros. Debes respetar el orden, la autoridad, debes cumplir una función para con el resto de la colmena. Debes ser activo, ser fiel, ser responsable, estar a la altura de lo que la colmena necesita de ti.  
Quizá no seas comida, quizá no seas un enemigo. Pero sigues siendo un extranjero. No puedes ser parte de la colmena.

-Puedo intentarlo.- Por supuesto, no creo que comprenda la clase de insulto que implica su frase. Le sobra confianza. Le falta respeto.

-No lo lograrás.

-Me conformo con el intento.

-¿Es eso todo?- Le respondo manteniendo la formalidad, aun ofendida. ¿Se cree que puede entrometerse en mi pueblo y formar parte de él? Si fingirlo es el precio entonces deberé pagarlo. Porque yo si estoy a la altura de lo que la colmena necesita de mí.

-Correcto. ¿Qué opinas?

Opino que no soy tan descuidada como para no notar la alarmante falta de especificaciones en su propuesta.

-Que necesito más detalles. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer esperar a mi pueblo? ¿Quién cumple su parte del trato primero?

-Equestria no se construyó en un día. Necesitaría meses de preparación antes de tener una verdadera chance, una chance segura para que esto pueda negociarse. Necesitaría convencer a algunos ponies, apaciguar los ánimos de los habitantes para que no reaccionen incorrectamente. Tu pueblo también necesitaría estar preparado para el cambio. Necesito un día para crear una coartada para mis tiempos de ausencia en los que mis allegados no me verán. Pasaré parte del tiempo con ustedes mientras cumplen su parte del trato. Y el resto me asegurare de preparar el camino para la paz que ocurrirá. Te mantendré informada por supuesto.

Otra vez, esa seguridad, esa arrogancia. Incluso si fuese cierto que pretendo la paz. ¿Qué le hace hablar de esa forma? Habla como un estratega de a minutos y como un total idiota al instante siguiente. Tengo que tener un ojo en él. No puedo confiar en que hará lo correcto. Ese exceso de confianza puede costarnos caro.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber que al hablar con alguien no iniciaras una guerra? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Se lo que hago. Se mediar. Quizá mejor que nadie en este mundo. Primero convenceré a quienes pueden ayudarnos de que todos merecen una chance de paz. Luego de asegurarme el apoyo de alguien y solo luego de hacerlo me atrevería a poner la seguridad de otros en sus pezuñas.

-No nos ofreces nada para que confiemos en ti. Solo tu palabra.

-Disculpas. Eso fue idiota de mi parte. Pero tengo algo que darte como muestra de mi confianza. Un tributo para iniciar bien nuestra relación.

El humano saca un papel de sus bolsillos y lo extiende sobre la mesa sorprendiéndome con su contenido.

-Un mapa de Everfree detallando cada camino creado a mano por mi persona. Les permitirá viajar más rápido y de una manera un poco más segura mientras atraviesen el bosque. Esto es algo que solo yo poseo. Ni Equestria ni ningún otro ser que no esté presente aquí tiene conocimientos de que esto existe.

Wow. Este sujeto está jugando en serio. Esta información otorga un relativo control del bosque, una ventaja militar muy importante para cualquiera que la posea. ¿Y me la entrega así como así? Al menos ahora sé que cree en mis intenciones de paz.

-¿Estas tan loco como para intentar dominar Everfree?

-Dominar es una palabra fuerte… pero estoy tan loco como para intentar crear paz entre la colmena y Equestria. Soy eficiente en mis metas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajamos juntos por unos meses?

Vuelve a proponerme el trato extendiendo su mano en mi dirección por sobre la mesa.

-Veremos. Por ahora es un sí.

-La prudencia es una cualidad digna de un gran líder. No se arrepentirá. Y de por cierto, es tradición de mi especie cerrar un trato con el contacto de nuestras extremidades posteriores.

Extrañada acerco mi casco a él. Razón sujeta mi pata con firmeza alarmando a mis acompañantes. Les señalo calmarse con un gesto.

Una vez que esta atípica formalidad termina señalo la ubicación de la colmena en el mapa. Al norte del bosque.

-Allí estamos.

-Me lo imaginaba. Estaré allí en dos días. Necesitare el primero para inventar excusas y viajar.

Tomo el mapa, me levanto y conmigo también lo hacen mis seguidores.

-Te estaremos esperando. Pero ya debo volver con el resto de mi pueblo.

-Lo comprendo su alteza. Créame que la colmena no se arrepentirá de este día.

-Eso espero. Adiós humano.

Salimos del refugio y nos adentramos en uno de los caminos del bosque. No hay forma de que confié en él. No parece suficientemente competente, no parece suficientemente interesado. Algo oculta. Y quiero saber que es.

Por ahora mejor seguir la corriente. Si ese sujeto en realidad puede convencer a Equestria de dejarnos entrar, de exponerse. Entonces merece la pena darle una chance. Una muy cuidadosamente vigilada chance.


End file.
